


Candyland

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fucking, Hopefully.., Horse Dicks, Lyrics from BOTDF, M/M, real dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking around is what I like to type do here's my delight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candyland

**Author's Note:**

> This is my latest so if it's mixed up,I apologize.

**_This is the most and hopefully most dirtiest story that everyone has ever read._ **

**_Alot is riding on this..._ **

**_I will be using lyrics from Candyland by BOTDF because its the most dirtiest song I ever listened to.Forgive me if I misplace the lyrics._ **

**_So here I go._ **

**_~_ **

**_Ladies and gentlemen!_ **

**_Whores and sluts!_ **

**_Step up right behind this curtain is where all your fantasies come to life._ **

**_This is a place where you can escape!_ **

**_Welcome to Candyland!_ **

The land was sweet like icing on cake.Oh how good it tasted to feel the whiteness splash across my tongue.

"Oooh...god!"

My tongue flicked across her clit as she milked more of her beautiful whip cream into my mouth.It satisfied my sweet tooth.

White candy snow fell from the cotton candy clouds and my peppermint horns began to emit a sweet phermone into the air.

This was the first time I tasted the sweetness of a human's woman cuntlet.Oh god how sweet could this be???

She arched her back as I sipped more of her delicious cream into my mouth and finally she finished with her release,but I licked her clean of such delicious remains.

I had some dripping from mouth and some dripping from the tip of my muzzle.I slowly raised myself up onto my hooves and I slipped one of my fingers into my dripping cuntlet.

The pinked-haired girl got onto her hands and knees and she crawled over to me and she lapped at my creamy peppermint cunt.

"Neiighh..."I mumbled out as I gripped her hair with my hands and I forced her to let her tongue relax and curl and twist around inside of me.

**_Let me show you my game,If this rhymes sounded right,it'll make you fuck all night._ **

**_We get to take off our clothes,I fuck her face so hard,She's my wildcard._ **

**_Suck my lollipop until you see_** _**gumdrops**_

**_Just taste my toostie roll._ **

**_~_ **

**_Welcome to Candyland!_ **

**_I'll split your ass in two_ **

**_So take me by the hand,_ **

**_Lick it up,Slide it down,Satisfy my sweet tooth!_ **

**_Welcome to Candyland!_ **

**_You'll want to fuck me twice.._ **

**_I'll be your gingerbread man,First time Naughty,Second Time Nice!_ **

**_~_ **

Fuck how tight could a human be?No wonder they are so impeccable and reduntant.

I gripped the human male's hips and he hissed out in pain as I slid my cock in his precious ass.Damnit...

My peppermint horns emitted that sweet smelling scent again and I smirked as the human let out a moan as I chuckled.

I dug my hooves into the candy snow and I pulled the human up by gripping his shoulders and pulling him up.

I groaned as I thrusted into him feeling him tighten up on me as I began to go fast.Heh,Humans were so weak and delicate,It's sad to see that they decided to explore this planet.

But they sure did made some sweet noises!

Oh how good it sounded to listen to this human moan as I kept smashing him inconsiderably and It felt so good to feel the human's tenseness and pleasure beaming from them.

The phermone showed me every emotion that coming from the human and I smirked as the human cried out,"F-Faster please.."

I chuckled then I kicked in my speed as I made sure I made the human remember what happens when you come to Candyland.

My long furry tail whipped back and fro as I was in such content.I gripped the human's hard organ and I began to stroke it,making it jerk and harden even more in my hand.

Finally the human couldn't withstand my orgasm as I released a large sticky amount of sweet snow into the human then the human groaned and released onto my hand and I chuckled milking it.

_**No further use of Candyland lyrics beyond this point...Its just too dirty to me.** _

~

"What the fuck are those?!"

I grumbled as I buckled up my pants then I heard the shout and I looked up,tilting my head to the side.

How many of this things did they bring???

I stood up on my hooves and my tail wavered as I sighed,looking at the humans who were holding plasma guns and I chuckled before pulling out my cock again,making the humans drop their guns and fall to their knees to get to my dick.

After a while they were gagging and choking on it as I felt it slip down their throats and I chuckled.Oh how good humans were.

_**To Be Continued** _

 


End file.
